The GrySly's
by chocolana
Summary: Harry y sus amigos, Draco y su sequito and Theodore, TODOS juntos en una BANDA de Rock, sus giras y sus recuerdos de como llegaron a ser la famosisima banda The GrySly's tanto en el mundo magico como en el muggle. HARRYDRACO! BLAISERON
1. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Chocolana: Bueno esto vino en un momento que veia tele... . y mejor la pongo altiro, son las 6.08 am y acabo de terminar! . asi que eso... No Ta ni Suer... digo, Hatsu, ni Harry, ni Draco para ayudarme a presentar, asi que lo hare solita v.v no aleguen la ortografia, quizas se me haya pasado alguna tilde o algo... T-T noooo! bueno, en cuanto a todo esto es un HD, RB ... y no se si poner alguna otra pareja . asi que ahi vere, . necesito dormir! XD mentira! quiero lechita con chocolate, bueno... eso ahora a lo de siempre, pero antes... O.O no he encontrado un fic que trate de lo mismo, si hay uno avisenme para ver si hay muchas igualdades y ver que hago n.n TANKE! 

_Señales:_

- Dialogo

- Dialogo- acción

'sarcasmo o para... recalcar de alguna manera'

(notas de Cho N/C)

DEDICACION: nn se lo dedico a mis dos hijitas, a mi pack 2x1 que tanto quiero y que cumplen 17 este 15 de Agosto... HIJITAS LAS QUIERO UN MONTON! LAS ADORO! Y ADORO EL HARRYDRACO! nn asi que como mi no tiene mucho money (se daran cuenta el dia que llegue con su regalo) tambien les dedico este fic tan Cho-chan! nn asi que felicidades Dark Andrómeda y Darksoubi, que cumplan muchos añitos mas, y recuerden que siempre van a poder contar con su loka madre y compañera, aqui estoy para ustedes. FELIZ CUMPLE ADELANTADO! DE VERDAD QUE LAS QUIERO! TOT CRECEN TAN RAPIDO! Y PENSAR QUE AYER APENAS DECIAN SUS PRIMERAS PALABRAS! TOT QUE ME EMOCIONO!- sacando confort

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Los GrySly's ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

_¥§§§¥ **¿Lo recuerdas?** ¥§§§¥_

El público aplaudió con euforia total al terminar la última canción del concierto, vitoreaban a sus ídolos, a sus amados GrySly's. Ellos dieron una leve reverencia con su propio estilo y se retiraron aún con los gritos emocionados de los espectadores.

Tras bambalinas se encontraron todos los integrantes, incluyendo la manager y encargada de dirigir los efectos, y los dos guardaespaldas principales.

- wow chicos! estuvieron excelentes...!- decía la manager, una bella chica de cabello castaño escalonado

- na hermi, sin tus efectos no hubiese sido tan genial- halagó uno de los vocalistas, un chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas

- bueno... pero ¿o soy yo? o realmente el bajo se escuchó muy fuerte?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo mientras miraba a los demás

- ejem... si¿fue un pequeño error, ya? uh! me distraje, eso fue todo!- aclaró cierta chica pelinegra a su defenza

- pero no se noto...- contestaron ambos guardaespaldas al unísono

- obviamente, ninguno que sea tan experto como yo podría haberlo notado- ahora el otro vocalista hablo, este poseía unas tormentosas orbes platas.

- modestia aparte, eh malfoy?- preguntó burlón su compañero de cabello azabache y ojos verdes.

- oh, cállate Potter, sabes que me envidias...- contestó de la misma forma Malfoy

- tantos años y todavía... a veces... se llaman por el apellido- agregó un joven castaño mientras dejaba cerca los instrumentos.

- Vamos Blaise... si es un juego que tenemos Potty y yo, cierto Potty?- decía cuestionando, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Harry de forma amistosa y lo acercaba

- naaa, si es cierto Blaise... el señoriíto-modestia-aparte-Malfy tiene razón- añadió sonriendo, todos los miraron muy contentos mientras negaban con la cabeza (Cho: en signo de: no puede ser)

- Bueno, ya esta todo listo- dijo un chico misterioso y silencioso como el solo, Theodore Nott

- Entonces chicos nos vamos... y no lo olviden, por la puerta trasera que o sino los fans se les tiran encima- recordó tiernamente pero de forma firme Hermione

- Si mama hermi...- contestaron todos los que salían al escenario

- oh! malvados!- dijo riéndose mientras veía a los chicos tomar sus respectivos instrumentos e irse, finalmente ella salió del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel al que se hospedaban, fueron recibidos por alguno que otro fans, ellos sonrieron muy felices, la mayoría, mientras saludaban con un gesto de mano y se iban retirando, aquí los pobres guardaespaldas tenían que estar más que atentos.

Al llegar a la respectiva habitación cada uno partió para su lado. Hermione Granger, la manager estaba escribiendo en una pequeña libreta mientras hablaba por celular, sobre -seguramente- las giras que harían. Draco Malfoy fue directo a uno de los baños a darse un relajante y merecido baño en jacuzzi. Harry Potter fue a su habitación y se quitó la bella blusa que estaba usando, se echó sobre la cama a ver tele para relajarse un poco. Theodore Nott se sentó en el sillón de el living y comenzó a leer su libro: "100 indirectas para que sepan que eres callado y no insistan mandarte al psicólogo". Pansy Parkinson miraba a Hermione, la cual en algún momento al mirarla le guiñaba un ojo tranquilamente. Gregory y Goyle estaban jugando PlayStation muy entretenidos. Mientras que Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley se encontraban en la cocina preparándose algo muy contundente para reponer la energía gastada en el concierto.

Ya a las tres de la mañana la mayoría de los GrySly's se encontraban durmiendo, pero habían dos que no podían dormir, digamos que se sentían un poco solitos y querían compañía, y como bien sabemos si no se atreve uno se atreve el otro. Fue en momentos que Harry Potter pensaba en si sería bueno ir a la habitación contigua del Malfoy cuando sintió como si una serpiente de fría y tersa piel se metiera en su cama.

- Harry...- siseó de forma cariñosa (se puede o.o?)- qué haces tan solito? me extrañabas?- interrogó mientras abrazaba al nombrado y le besaba dulcemente la mejilla

- Digamos que te estaba esperando Draco...- volteó su rostro y juntó sus labios con los del otro, fue un beso corto pero muy dulce

- mmm... más te vale... uy! estás calientito...- juntó más su cuerpo al de su amante y compañero

- y tú estás congelándome!...- el de platinado y rubio cabello hizo un adorable puchero- pero... como eres tú, no importa, me encanta...- volvió a besarlo sólo que ésta vez fue un poco más hambriento

- mmm... Harry... ¿sabías que me encanta decir tu nombre?- dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del chico

- mmm... Dra-co... no... Hermi es-tá al lado...- dijo entre leves gemidos...- sabes que...

- ¡maldita Granger!- dijo deteniéndose y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro chico- ¿por qué ella? maldita sea, si estuviese al lado la comadreja Weasley podríamos divertirnos...

- oye... sin insultos Malfoy...- le advirtió mientras rodeaba con una de sus manos la cintura fina y exquisita del rubio

- sabes que solamente los llamo así cuando estoy molesto Harry...- se movió un poco y volvió a besarlo de forma fugaz

- como que yo te llamo Malfoy para advertirte- El rubio volvió a su anterior posición

- Bueno Potty ¿qué hacemos? nos quedamos sin hacerlo por hoy...

- Mmm... no se por qué... pero justo ahora me vino a la mente la imagen cuando se formó la banda- acarició con la otra mano de forma cariñosa a su chico- ¿lo recuerdas?

- Como no hacerlo, prácticamente me morí...- dijo riéndose al recordar su expresión

Flash-Back

- Bien... después de la ardua e increíble demostración de talentos hemos decidido quien se llevará el premio, aunque... fue un empate- todas las casas miraban ansiosos de saber quienes habían sido los mejores de mejores, y ansiando de ser ellos.

- espero que hayamos ganado- comentó Hermi a sus dos amigos, estos se limitaron a asentir

- Pues los ganadores fueron The serpents y Los Haroher! a ambos premiaremos al finalizar la clase y... les encargaremos algo muy especial- dijo sonriendo levemente, finalmente se sentó

- YEAH! Ganamos!- victoreó Ron muy animado, eso de ganar le encantaba

- si... pero también ganaron 'ellos'... uh... ¿de todos tenían que ganar ellos?- suspiró hondamente luego de acotar con aquello el joven de la cicatriz

- Mientras que no nos junten con ellos todo bien¿no? anímate Harry- consoló y animó su amiga

- Si... tienes razón hermi- le sonrió a su amiga y comenzaron a comer

Por mientras en la mesa de las serpientes, todos alababan a los ganadores

- ¿por qué demonios tenían que ganar ellos?- alegaba Draco, el chico poseedor de los ojos más tormentosos y bellos que haya pisado Hogwarts.

- Por lo menos... no perdimos, tú sabes de esa extraña preferencia que tienen hacia Potter...- decía un castaño mientras comía un poco

- en eso tiene razón Blaise, además mientras no nos junten con esos leoncitos todo bien- añadió Pansy, Theodore se limitó a asentir

- sí... claro...- Draco frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer con un muy extraño presentimiento

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, muchos felicitaban a los campeones muy felices, otros no tanto. Como siempre uno que otro encontrón entre Mlafoy y su sequito con el trío maravilla. Nada fuera del otro mundo.

Al finalizar las clases fueron a buscar sus premios, debían de ir al gran comedor. Allí se encontraba Minerva tan... ella como siempre

-buscando entre unos libros del ex-directos, Albus Dumbledore... que en paz descanse encontré una nota- decía la profesora y ahora directora del colegio- ella contenía un proyecto de Albus...

- lo de las Bandas, cierto directora McGonagall?- afirmó más que preguntó cierta perspicaz chica

- Así es señorita Hermione...- sonrió un poco y continuó- antes de entregarles el premio... les diré algo que quizás no se lo tomen muy bien- los chicos temblaron- formarán una banda juntos...- todos miraron incrédulos- así es... una banda- repitió

- QUÉEEE!- gritaron todos totalmente sorprendidos

Fin Flash-Back

Bueno, ahi termina, dudo que alguien lo vaya a leer... pero por lo menos espero que a ustedes les guste!


	2. Antes de Partir

Chocolana: HAAAAIIII! OH! DOMO ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS TOT PENSE QUE NO ME LLEGARIA NINGUNO (a excepcion de a quienes va dedicado) 

Harry: SOY VOCALISTA! ME SIENTO GOOD!

Draco: como va el mundo seguro que terminan los muggles derrotando a los magos... asquerosos muggles

Hatsu: nOn sabias que cantas muy lindo?

Draco: por supuesto, soy yo... soy sexy, soy... Draco Malfoy

Harry: ... egolatra

Draco: Altruista...

Harry: I.I altruista?- parpadea- que es eso?

Draco: ignorante, Potter tenia que ser.

Hatsu: BUSCALO EN EL MATABURRO!- a Harry Potter le sale una enorma signo de interrogacion en la cabeza- DICCIONARIO!- le tira uno, y este impacta directo contra su cara asi que el pobre diablo queda nockeado

Draco: O.o ejem... te lo mereces Potter

Chocolana: EJEM! Y SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES AL FIC!

_Señales:_

- Dialogo

- Dialogo- acción

'sarcasmo o para... recalcar de alguna manera'

**Dedicacion:** a mi pack 2x1, Dark Andrómeda y Darksoubi

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ The GrySly's ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

_¥§§§¥ Antes de Partir ¥§§§¥_

- lo de las Bandas, cierto directora McGonagall?- afirmó más que preguntó cierta perspicaz chica

- Así es señorita Hermaione...- sonrió un poco y continuó- antes de entregarles el premio... les diré algo que quizás no se lo tomen muy bien- los chicos temblaron- formarán una banda juntos...- todos miraron incrédulos- así es... una banda- repitió

- QUÉEEE!- gritaron todos totalmente sorprendidos

♠Fin Flash-Back♠

- Uhh...- suspiró el rubio- Potty... ¿dejaste el despertador a mi hora?- mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido

- Mmm en realidad no- dijo somnoliento mientras a sujetaba más de la cintura de su chico de tormentosos diamantes.

- ¿y qué esperas?- dijo enarqueando una ceja elegantemente, sabiendo que Potter se daría cuenta- no seas un vago y hazle un favor a la humanidad...

- ególatra...- con suma energía y esfuerzo estiró su mano sin oficio y con valor y muchísimo sufrimiento alcanzó el despertador- ¿hora?

- la de siempre idiota... ¿acaso todos los malditos días me vas a preguntar lo mismo?- dijo como un último mandato-interrogatorio-lo-que-sea antes de someterse a la voluntad de Morfeo (N/C: O I LOVE YOU MORFEO!)

- mmm... sí, me gusta molestarte- dijo en un susurro, para luego programar el despertador a la hora, dejarlo donde estaba y finalmente besar en la frente al lindo y sexy joven en su cama- Je t'aime... et Je t'aimerai... à la vie et à la mort...- dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente, a las 7.335 sonó el señor despertador en la habitación de Harry, éste se encontraba un tanto contorsionado, la cabeza chueca y un brazo a quién sabe donde, seguramente colgando del borde de la cama, pero una de sus manos seguía ahí mismo. Draco, en cambio estaba de lado, su cabeza sobre la orilla del pecho de su amante con sus manos sobre él. Cuando despertó se sentó aún en la cama pausadamente, sintió como una cálida mano se deslizaba por su cintura y finalmente escuchó del ruido que se produce cuando algo cae a un colchón. A veces le sorprendía la capacidades de su 'leoncito', movió su cabeza circularmente mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados. Luego, apagó el despertador y se fue de allí.

Al llegar a su habitación pescó algo de su ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse un buen jaccuzi, debía de admitirlo, era un adicto al jacuzzi, además... era un buen lugar para muchísimas cosas. Ahí, en ese bello pensamiento se cruzó por su 'puritana' y 'casta' mente un Harry para 'nada' desnudo, obviamente 'no' en el jacuzzi todo mojado, y está demás decir que por supuesto tenía carita de 'santo'. Suspiró hondamente y trató de visualizar algo terrible, para no comenzar a 'emocionarse' tan temprano. Mientras Draco sexy Malfoy estaba de lo lindo en el baño, se despertó cierto castaño, si, es él... (N/C: leo sus mentes!) Blaise Zabini, el cual, en cada despertar hacía su 'ritual' o 'ceremonia' por decirlo de alguna manera, la cual era dejar pulcramente ordenada su habitación, pescar un pequeño peluchito- que le regaló Ron en su cumple- y darle un tierno besito en signo de buenos días, para después vestirse e ir a la habitación de su 'amor platónico', Ron Weasley y contemplarle mientras éste duerme sin imaginarse que es observado por una serpiente famélica de su amor.

Más tarde, aproximadamente a las 1.130, todos se encontraban despiertos, Gregory and Goyle se habían enviciado con el Play así que ahí estaban tratando de matar a Goro, Gregory prefería a Sonya y Goyle a fulano, Hermione estaba en la difícil misión de apurar a Harry para que fuesen a desayunar todos juntos, y que, o sino los cocineros se comerían todo lo ricamente preparado y no les dejarían ni una mísera miga.(N/C: nn hay que cocinar con amor para que las cosas resulten! Ò.Ó COCINEN CON AMOR!) Harry murmuraba por lo bajo una que otra incoherencia a lo que se entendía algo como: 'huemlues... dominacion mundial... trensito... nestle... más ricco no hay...', a lo que la pobre hermi no tenía más solución que golpear brutalmente la puerta recordándole a su amigo que subiera el ritmo. Cuando por fin Potter se digno a salir vestido, estaba totalmente desarreglado… como siempre.

- Harry...- empezó muy tranquila- yo se que te gusta estar desarreglado, que pasas estando apurado... pero... ¡TE DEMORASTE MEDIA HORA PARA SALIR VESTIDO COMO SI SÓLO TUVIESES CINCO MINUTOS?- le gritó por fin la chica demostrando lo molesta e irritada que estaba

- Hermi... no grites... estoy cansado...- dijo el chico a su favor mientras se frotaba los ojitos infantil y perezosamente

- uh...- suspiró de forma resignada la joven- mejor vamos a la mesa... ¡ah! acuérdate de que a las 1.530 debemos de irnos, su próximo concierto es en dos días más y deben de viajar, tú sabes... como es en el mundo muggle...

- si, si... dormir... comer...- comenzó a murmurar cosas intangibles y lo que sigue.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa todo estaba ya puesto: kuchen, queque, pan, queso, mantequilla, manjar, jamón, mermelada, entre otros. Los demás integrantes ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos, al sentarse quedaron como siempre. De un lado se sentaban Blaise, al lado Ron, Hermione junto a Pansy; en el otro, Draco junto Harry, acompañados por Goyle y Gregory, y en la cabecera, al lado de Blaise y de Draco ,Theodore Nott, que tan especialmente se sentaba solo ¿por qué? Porque así no está al lado de nadie directamente, y se sentía buena persona (N/C: OFREZCAN TABLA). Los cocineros, o sea, Blaise y Ron tenían muy buena mano, y muy buen gusto... en todo los sentidos.

- ¿Harry¿oie¿estás vivo?- preguntó cierto pelirrojo agitando una de sus manos frente del aludido.

- está cansado- dijo molesto el rubio mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello del frente

- y tú cómo sabes eso Draco?- preguntó cierta leona number one en atar cabos

- eh... porque... ¿es obvio no? Hasta un mono lo puede saber- dijo a su defensa sonrojándose un poquitito, muy leve

- ¡uuuuyyyy¡entonces te fijas en Harry¡en el león que canta¡MUAJAJA LO SABIA!- dijo un castaño desquiciado

- mmm... ¿Blaise¿te sientes bien?- interrogó a su amigo el Weasley mientras colocaba una tibia mano en la frente del cuestionado, al contacto a el otro le comenzó a arder las mejillas- entonces... ¿Haz comido mucha azúcar últimamente?- el ahora sonrojado chico miró hacia abajo

- Pobre... ¿cierto? es que hay que ser bien ciegos...- dijo Pansy básicamente a Hermione

- Si... ¡harían una muy linda pareja! además sería muy conveniente...- respondió muy animosa

Y así comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, las dos chicas hablaban de lo lindo que sería que Ron y Blaise fuesen pareja, y de lo lindo que serían los hijitos, además de que así sería aún más reconocida la banda en si, aunque claro, los problemas en el mundo muggle por los hijos… todo sin decir los nombres, obviamente. Mientras Draco comía de lo más tranquilo agradeciéndole a Merlín y todos los astros de que Ron les diese un tema para hablar y se olvidaran de él, a su vez Harry no pensaba en nada, seguía mode off y apenas comía, Gregory y Goyle que no habían entendido muy bien, así que prefirieron hablar sobre como sacar las técnicas, fatality y babality de cada personaje (..Uuu que gamers), Ron que todavia no entendia 'mimaba' por asi decirlo a Blaise, dandole comidita y preguntale a cada tres por cuatro si se sentia mejor, y diciendole que mucha azucar hace mal; y bueno, Theodore estaba comiendo como si nada de nuevo estuviese pasando, el es muy feliz.

Al finalizar el agradable desayuno comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas, y a mosquearse unos a otros, era una especie de costumbre... Bueno, Theo no participaba, pero el es el y no hay mas remedio.

- ME ENCUENTRAN BONITO! ME ENCUENTRAN BONITO TANANANA- cantaba idiotamente Blaise mientras guardaba sus cosas muy bailadamente, a lo que Ron le hacia la segundo voz y bailaba a su par

- HEY! TU! ACASO ERES GAY! TENGO UN AMIGO QUE TE QUIERE CONOCER!- siguio Ron cantando mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, y lo miraba muy sensualmente sin darse cuenta.

- ME ENCUENTRAN BONITO! ME ENCUENTRAN BONITO! TARARARAA!- Blaise ya ni siquiera guardaba su ropa, solo se limitaba a bailar sonrojadísimo con Ron cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Dejando a ese par de locos que ya se le subieron el azucar a la cabeza seguimos con nuestro queridísimo, silencioso y para 'nada' antisocial Theodore Nott, quien tranquilamente dejaba su querido libro: "100 indirectas para que sepan que eres callado y no insistan mandarte al psicólogo" ya que le faltaba poco y para poder así poner una relajante música, para tarareala o cantarla dependiendo el caso. Y la canción comenzó... con una bella introducción hablada.

_Ken: Hi Barbie Barbie: Hi Ken!  
Ken: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Barbie: Sure Ken!  
Ken: Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl,  
in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Y con esa relajante música, volvió a tomar su libro dejando el original de Aqua sonando prudentemente mientras seguía leyendo.

Draco Lucius Sexy Malfoy se encontraba en la habitación de su león, y digamos que no muy precisamente ordenando, si no más bien jugando. Un juego tan antiguo, tan apasionado, donde se demuestran las capacidades de aguante, imaginación y proyección que se puede tener. Un juego tan antiguo e ingenioso que es muy entretenido.

- Te voy a comer- dijo cierto pelinegro con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su faz

- No si yo lo hago primero...- le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma aún más intensa su rubio amante.

- eso crees?...- observó atentamente- pues...- se movió- Jacke Mate.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESTÚPIDO JUEGO!- se levantó de la cama molesto- para peor te comiste a mi reina! a los dos alfiles...

- ya... no seas tan sensible, sólo fue un juego... pero si quieres... podemos 'jugar' a otra cosa...- dijo haciéndose el inocente con un leve y sexy rubor en sus pómulos.

- mmm... eso no estarí para nada mal...- le dijo acercandose para ir colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de aquel que amaba e ir cayendo delicadamente sobre la cama.

Por mientras cierta castaña y su compañera de copuchas, o sea, una linda pelinegra conversaban muy animosamente, ambas ya habían terminado de guardar todo ya que empezaron el día anterior, así que hoy sólo se dedicarian a esperar la hora. Ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón, donde muy cercanamente estaban jugando los dos guardaespaldas principales de toda la banda.

- Pansy... ¿qué paso en el primer concierto?- preguntó tratando de recordar algo en especial- recuerdo que... mmm... unas chicas se tiraron al escenario... pero... ¿qué paso cuando se tiraron? o sea, recuerdo que fue algo muy... ¿gracioso?- dijo muy retraída intentando de recordar

- mmm... espera... ay! si yo lo se, solamente que no recuerdo...- dijo la otra joven

- Los derribaron- dijo el más alto de los guardaespaldas mientras hacía una técnica especial

- y les dolio- complemento el otro guardaespalda a quien le habia llegado la tecnica (a su pj!)

- ah! verdad... jajaja, eso fue muy idiota, pobres...- rio de buena gana la Sly

♠Flash-Back♠

Era su primer concierto como The GrySly's el estadio de Quidich había sido arreglado nuevamente como escenario para que funcionase como tal.

La música sonaba e invadía todo el lugar, de suave melodía y a su vez muy triste, desgarradora... El vocalista de cabello soleado plata cantaba la primera estrofa, mientras que el segundo vocalista susurraba algo intendible, pero que de por cierto, le daba un estilo muy único y atrayente a la canción.

_Cielos caídos  
todo enrojecido  
Sangre derramada  
por ángeles caídos_

Luego de esa estrofa venía un momento de pausa, y fue ahí cuando sucedió... una masa de muchachitas locas y con las hormonas totalmente activadas se lanzaron al escenario, derribaron a los dos vocalistas y...

Chocolana: T-T LO SIENTO! NO ME AGUANTE A PONER QUE A THEO LE GUSTA I AM BARBIE GIRL OF THE AQUA VERSION ORIGINALITY! TOT XDDD ademas que me mate de risa pensando en lo que voy a poner en otro cap!

Hatsu: n.n mamiiiiiiiiiii! kuuuuuuu!- la abraza- n.n ku?

Draco: em... el idiota sigue tirado ahi...- le pica con un palito para ver si esta vivo o muerto

Hatsu y Chocolana: ... ¿y?

Draco: n... no... nada...- lo queda mirando

Hatsu y Chocolana: jijijij... - se miran, lo miran, miran- LO ENCUENTRAS BONITOOOOO! LO ENCUENTRAS BONITOOOOOO!

Draco: oh! no!- se sonroja y patea a Harry para derrivar a madre e hija- MALDITAS! NO DIGAN ESO!- las chicas ya estan mas que desfallecidas en el suelo- Bien... eso fue todo... si quieren que no se demore un siglo dejenle review, pero mejor no lo hagan y asi me deja en paz la muy desgraciada...- comienza a irse, en eso aparece Nott- que?- no lo deja pasar, saca un cartelito que dice: "como las dos idiotas y el idiota estan desmayados debes de agradecer tu"- Y POR QUE YO! POR QUE NO TU!- grita euforico de molestia a lo que el otro saca otro papalito: "porque yo soy un maldito antisocial y tu eres tu. Bai Bai" y asi se va veloz como pegaso!

**_Para Tanos:_**

Draco: realmente leen esta mier... esta basura?- dijo corrigiendose- ¿que no esta mal? o sea ¿en que mundo vives? ahh... claro, de seguros eres un maldito muggle que se ha confabulado en mi contra con esas idiotas... NO ME METERIA CON POTTER!- dijo tirando un objeto a nadie en especial- bien... de todos modos, la idiota te agradece...

**_Para dark-soubi chan :_**

Draco: QUE! OTRA MAS QUE ES SU HIJA!...- hiperventilado- no puede ser... Sangre sucia, no importa si esta mal, mientras no se equivoque en escribir mi precioso nombre no importa y... ¿Quien es Tom Andrew Sexy Felton? nadie puede ser mas sexy que yo... I'M TOO SEXY, I'M SO SEXY

**_Para Neko-Fafa:_**

Draco: YO NO TERMINO CON EL!-...- ME REFIERO A QUE NO ME METO CON ESE ENGREIDO ESTUPIDO SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO¿ella¿benevolente¿por que?... ¿amenaza?... este mundo esta loco... y escribio asi el repulsivo nombre de la sangre sucia porque eran las seis de la mañana, y se habia despertado como a las 10 del dia anterior.

**_Para manini:_**

Draco¿para que pronto? ella es una estupida... me sorprende que no sea Gryffindor

Chocolana: NO ME INSULTEEES!- se despierta y levanta automaticamente- oh! manini! realmente lo encuentras original?- con estrellitas en los ojos

Draco¿acaso no sabes leer?

Chocolana: hnnn- lo mira feo- que bueno que te guiste como escribo T-T eso es lindo! gracias, de por cierto Drakito, liiindo, precioso, si no quieres que te vaya mal en MI fic anda tratandome mejor que o sino hare que se te fracture! y que tengas Cancer a la prostata

Draco: cof cof... como iba diciendo, Chocolana-san es muy inteligente, astuta, obviamente una serpiente

Chocolana: nn muuucho mejor! ahora si, GRACIAS MANINI!

**_Para Tam de Radcliffe:_**

Chocolana: XDD es que de verdad pense que no me iban a llegar reviews! T-T

Draco: y debio de se- choco lo mira 'dulcemente'- deberias confiar mas en ti, escribes excelente

Chocolana: n.n gracias Draco, y AAAWWWYYYY! que bueno que te encanto! que emocion! me emociono! (-w- y pensar que mi casa es Slytherin)

Draco: eh... ¿gracias por tu review?

Chocolana: nn vas aprendiendo Drakito!- aplaude- toma una galleta

_**Para blackmoonlady:**_

Hatsu: ah?...- llega donde los otros dos- o.o comedia?... XDDD MI MADRE ESCRIBE MUUUCHA COMEDIA! ..Uuu aunque no se por que aqui escribio tan serio...

Draco: esta escribiendo serio?

Chocolana: alguito... nn! jijijiji, gracias por los animos y buenas vibras! os agradesco

_**Para Liwk:**_

Hatsu: I.I osos? ositos?

Chocolana: cuando dices osos te refieres a la cancion de los Chancho en pierdra? o.o porque o sino no se de que madres me hablas

Draco: y le dan... ¿que se fuman? a mi NO me GUSTA POTTER! NO ME GUSTAAAAA!- patea un objeto que llega a ningun lugar en especial, en eso Harry se despierta

Harry: mi estomago... mi cabeza... duelen... ¿por que me mezclan con ese egocentrico de Malfoy? T.T que les hice! acaso es malo haber salvado al mundo magico de el Lord oscuro?

Hatsu: Cof... cof... n.n bueno, si... aqui mi mami va a poner algunas canciones escritas por ella que sirvan en este fic

Chocolana: v.v asi que por favor, no sean malos conmigo T-T, y ah! en cuento Ron con Blaise su relacion va a aflorar en el presente y no en el pasado, o.o ahi se hacen very good amigos XD

Harry: o.o a Blaise le gusta Ron? o a Ron le gusta Blaise?

Draco: callate estupido leon... ¿Nott¿NOTT CON PAREJA! eso seria raro...

Chocolana: bueno, tu me dices con quien (y como no conozco muy bien a los personajes de HP por ultimo me lo describes! XD)

Hatsu: n.n mi mami es sincera en sus comentarios... n.n y eso, GRACIAS! HASTA PRONTITOOOOOO!

**_Para elena:_**

Chocolana: okey... me tranko la vena, nOn que bueno que haya gente lo haya leido y dejado reviews! I LOVE PEOPLE!

Hatsu: n.n claro que no lo dejara asi... o si no- la mira feo- la mato... T-T ademas que no ha seguido con los fics que me cuenta!

Harry y Draco: o.o gran mafia...- se miran feo- HN!- se voltean y quedan ambos con los brazos cruzados

Chocolana: jijiji, tambien para ti un abrazo, gracias! kissus!

Hatsu: cierto que son lindos!

**_Para afuchar3:_**

Chocolana: Gracias! jejeje, no se si lo habre actualizado dentro de tu parametro de pronto, pero por lo menos espero que te guste

Hatsu: n.n le va a tener que gustar! nn- Harry y Draco seguian de espaldas molestos- hasta ponto!

**_Para Elian:_**

Chocolana: nOn AQUI TAAAAA! SIIIIIIIII! JUJUJUUJUJUUJU

Harry: me siento como gato enjaulado

Chocolana: T-T asi me senti yo en mi primer partido de Volley TOT

Hatsu: o por que no futbol!

Draco: es mejor el qui- lo interrumpen

Harry: bueno aqui sabes algo mas

Draco: ESTUPIDO POTTER! ME INTERRUMPISTE!

Chocolana y Hatsu: a la una, a las dos y a las tres- le tiran un enorme balde de agua fria- y a callar

Chocolana: espero que te haya gustado! hasta la prox!

Chocolana: listo... espero que todos queden satisfecho con lo escrito... si, si, andaba media lesa (tonta) cuando escribi el capi, asi que delira en algunas partes... ah! pido disculpas, ya que Draco contesto muy mal al principio los reviews y agradesco de todo ? a los que escribieron un comentario

Hatsu: . deberiamos dejar a esos dos encerrados en alguna parte

Chocolana: con cuantas camaras?- Hatsu señala nueve, a lo que Cho asiente- perfecto... CHICOS VENGAN!

Harry y Draco: QUE!- van corriendo hacia alla competiendo por saber quien es el mas rapido- que!

Chocolana y Hatsu: TACHAN! SORPRESAA!- les tiran una red magica y quedan atrapados- hasta la proximaaa! AIJO AIJO ATRAPADOS VAN A ESTAR TURUTURUTURUTURU AIJO AIJO AIJO!- se van arrastrando la red- DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Una sorpresita y sus consecuencias

Chocolana: Haaaiiii!!! T-T toy cansaa... y castigada !!! v.v!!! Disculpen si hay algun falta ortografica...

Hatsu: Ò-Ó TU TIENES QUE PASAR DE CURSO

Chocolana: T-T Pero estoy desmotivada, y mas encima en mi casa dicen, y si repites a la tercera te vas al IP y me ahorro la plata del colectivo...

Hatsu: TT mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Harry: TOT pobetita!!

Chocolana: ¬¬ no quiero tu compasion desgraciado

Draco: por lo menos te defiendes... mmm...

Chocolana: Como sea, ese no es el punto... AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION!!

Hatsu: Esperamos que les gusteee!!

Chocolana: v.vUuu perdonenme el desastre que quedo TT

_Señales:_

- Dialogo

- Dialogo- acción

'sarcasmo o para... recalcar de alguna manera'

**Dedicacion:** a mi pack 2x1, Dark Andrómeda y Darksoubi

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Los GrySly's ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

_¥§§§¥ **Una sorpresita y sus consecuencias**__ ¥§§§¥_

Luego de esa estrofa venía un momento de pausa, y fue ahí cuando sucedió... una masa de muchachitas locas y con las hormonas totalmente activadas se lanzaron al escenario, derribaron a los dos vocalistas y...

Quedó la misma crema, habían tantas jovencitas- y un atrevido jovencito- encima, aplastando a los dos vocalistas que pasó cierto 'accidente' por mera casualidad de la vida. Una de las manos quedó en la virilidad del otro, y tomando en cuenta de que estaban siendo lindamente aplastados, para tratar de quitar esa manito de 'ahí' debía de... moverla bastante.

- Estúpido Potter...- susurró a regañadientes totalmente sonrojado, como diciéndole: "Si no sacas tu manito de ahí, no me hago responsable de que quedes estéril"

- Lo haría...- respondió avergonzado e igual de susurrante que su compañero.

Fue en eso gracias al Oh Big Merlin! (OBM!) que Gregory y Vincent lograron controlar las masas gracias a unos cuantos profesores y prefectos, así que, acercándose tomaron a todos de la solapa y los echaron 'sutilmente' del escenario. Rápido como una snitch Potter apartó su mano para que nadie viese 'aquello' y aunque Draco, el sexy y único rubio de la banda no lo admitiera, se había excitado con aquella presión, pero como Merlín es grande y todo poderoso no se le notó gracias a su camisa, que le quedaba bastante larga. Antes de comenzar se miraron y asintieron, eso no había ocurrido... Y esa fue la conclusión.

♠Fin Flash-Back♠

- Aunque... ¿sabes Hermi? Aún tengo una dudita... o fue idea mía, o estaban algo... ¿sonrojados?- Inquirió la pelinegra a su compañera.

- No tengo idea... yo estaba arriba... encargándome de todos los efectos... no me percaté de aquello.

- Bueno... de seguro que no... deben ser cosas mías- dijo restándole importancia

De repente sonó un gran portazo, un agotado Remus acababa de entrar en la habitación, tratando de dar un mensaje que la falta de aire no le permitía, miraba consecutivamente hacia ellas y a sus muñecas, tomando un poco de aire, se tranquilizó y por fin dijo lo que tanto le acongojaba.

- Herm... la hora...- la aludida ladeó levemente la cabeza

- ¿Qué pasa con la hora?- preguntó extrañada...- no...- susurró por lo bajo, se arremangó un poco la blusa y... estaban atrasados- ¡demn¡SALGAN TODOS ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

Ron y Blaise llegaron corriendo asustadísimos, mientras que una puerta se abría un poco para dejar visualizar la mitad de un lindo Rubio todo despeinado, con una blusa semi-abrochada, con los pantalones totalmente bien puestos (por suerte), todos enarquearon una ceja ¿Draco... ese Draco que ellos tanto conocían en ese estado? Lo miraron un tanto extrañados pero todos le restaron importancia... en total... ¿Harry dónde estaba¿Estaría en el baño, o qué? Y fue ahí en ese momento que el mencionado hizo acto de presencia, colocando su linda y morena carita en una parte del hombro y apoyando su mejilla con la del rubio, el cabello revuelto más de lo normal, la blusa totalmente desabrochada, el cierre abierto, y para finalizar, la guinda del pastel... colocó sus manos en la cintura de Malfoy... Ahora... ¿Creen que alguien se preocupaba de la hora? No, estaban shockeados, es decir, bueno... algunos se lo esperaban... pero... igual era impactante la escena. El de ojos grises se dio vuelta sonrojado, lo tiró hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, como tratando de eliminar la visión y desecharla al olvido.

- Estúpido Potter...- gruñó por lo bajo- ¿Y bien¿La hora?- preguntó poniendo su máscara de indiferencia

- Son... son...- Hermione había quedado sin palabras- vamos tarde

- Eh... ¡Pues a buscar nuestras cosas!- dijo Zabini por primera vez actuando seriamente, todos obedecieron como autómatas

Luego de un breve momento salieron todos con sus cosas, y ya más decentemente (caso especial de sólo dos individuos XD) el viaje estuvo muy silencioso... Cuando ya los aires estuvieron un poquito más calmados leves murmullos se hacían escuchar... Pansy y Hermione iban conversando entre susurros de como serían los hijos que podrían salir de Harry y Draco, y la verdad es que se emocionaron con el tema, los ojitos le brillaban y pensaban que ropita le comprarían, juguetes y demases. A su vez, Malfoy seguía aun molesto con Potter, por lo que no lo miraba, y el otro hacía vanos intentos porque lo perdonase poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado a la intemperie. Blaise trataba de destraumatizar a Ron, y una vez logrado, Ron comenzó a decir que quería unos lindos sobrinitos, a lo que el castaño lo quedó mirando con un ojo cuadrado y el otro redondo. Theo dejó de lado su lectura para ponerse jugar al solitario... teniendo al lado Remus que miraba entretenido como jugaba solo y pensando seriamente que el chico debía ir al psicólogo, interactuar en grupo y cosas de ese estilo. Vincent y Goyle estaban jugando en el Nintendo Advance Pokemon Rubi e intercambiaban algunos pokemons por otros.

En un momento del viaje Draco fue al baño, a lo que cierto ojiverde no pudo dejar de pasar la oportunidad de seguirle, claro... uno, era para pedirle perdón de alguna forma... y la segunda... ¿Podrían aprovechar la intimidad, no? Así que cuando cierto rubio de tormentosas orbes iba a cerrar la puerta aparecieron dos esmeraldas traviesas que brillaban lujuriosas.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó tratando de parecer inocente

- ¿Deberías?- inquirió como toda respuesta con una sonrisa socarrona

- Soy un niño bueno... lo juro- puppy face

-- Sonrió libidamente- tú no eres niño... aunque...- mira hacia abajo, 'ése' de abajo.

Y sin más el de cabello azabache sabía que estaba perdonado. Además sintió como era jalado por el cuello hacia el interior de la estrecha cabina donde unos labios reclamaron los suyos con insistencia y escuchó como se cerraba la puerta para nada prudentemente.

Tocaba con todo derecho el cuerpo de su lindo moreno, divirtiéndose con su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando, a lo que el otro respondía con suaves y excitantes gemidos que hacían enloquecer y apasionar todavía más a su compañero de 'juegos'.

En un momento en que Ron parecía querer quedarse dormido su acompañante sonrió para sus adentros, se veía tan tierno en ese estado, dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro y le acarició con cuidado los cabellos... Quizás... no era imposible, tenía una pequeña posibilidad... Si había destraumado a Ron sobre lo de el caso **DH** ¿Por qué debería rechazarlo por sólo ser... 'eso'? Suspiró hondamente... tenerle al lado y no poder besarlo, decirle lo que sentía, que lo anhelaba era... frustrante, desilusionante, doloroso... le hacía daño. Pero aún así se le acercaba para lesear un rato, aunque para él no era sólo eso, era mucho más.

- Si sólo pudiese...- susurró mientras miraba atrapado los labios del pelirrojo, acercó una de sus manos hasta ellos y los delineó con las llemas- ¿Por qué...?- preguntó tratando de no verlo, un pequeño nudo en la garganta le afloraba en esos momentos.

El Weasley al sentir, se movió un poco, leve... pero para Blaise fue como un rechazo... Estaba herido y volteando su cabeza se puso a observar el paisaje... ¿Vale soñar? Suspiró una y otra vez tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Me querrías...?- cuestionó mientras miraba el reflejo que se producía gracias a la ventana

- Bl...- frotó su carita en el hombro de su compañero- Bla...

-- Volteó su rostro para poder verle de nuevo- ¿Mmm?

Por mientras, más adelante, las dos chicas de la banda hablaban ya de otros temas, habían pasado desde los hijos de Harry y Draco, hasta llegar los Derechos Humanos, y sin olvidar mencionar sobre el séptimo sueño, y los derechos de los animales, en fin... Cuando comenzaban a profundizar no había quien las detuviese, ni con bozal, ni silenciador.

- Bueno, pero volviendo a lo inicial...- dijo la pelinegra

- ¿A lo de Harry y Draco?- preguntó perspicaz la chica

- Claro... ¿Cómo le harían para pasar 'desapercibidos' en cuanto al parecido de los niños... en el mundo magíco no hay problema, pero...

- Deberían...- frunció el seño- supuestamente, nótese el 'supuesto caso' uno de ellos 'debería' de haber aportado con sus genes, y buscado a alguien parecido, o bien, buscar a un familiar del otro...

- ¿Sería más fácil o creíble lo de una 'buena amiga' no crees Hermi? Digo... no hay muchos familiares de donde escoger...

- Mmm... sí, en todo caso... ¡Quiero ser tía!- chilló la castaña en un momento de descontrol, a lo que la otra la miró un tanto asustada, pero que luego sonrió tranquila

- Yo también...

Y a la lejanía de los horizontes del medio de transporte (-w-Uuu na, más adelante) un chico callado y silencioso compartía un 'agradable' momento con su inesperado compañero de viaje. El tema era tan 'fluido' que era realmente sorprendente el que se llevaran tan bien. Era un momento realmente... 'enriquecedor'.

- Bueno, entonces dime Theo que piensas sobre... lo de Harry y Draco- cuestionó un tanto nerverioso el lupino

- Mnnf- respondió desanimado

- ¿Eso cómo me lo tomo?- preguntó curiosamente furioso e inocente.

- ...- mirada de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

- ¡HABLA NIÑO!- gritó exasperado tirándose de los cabellos, éste era como mínimo su vigésimo intento.

- Hng...- dijo como toda respuesta, para luego ponerse sus audífonos, taparse levemente y echarse a dormir.

- me siento maaal...- habló sin ser escuchado con leves lagrimitas de sobreactuación.

Y saliendo del baño...

* * *

Chocolana: Bien! ahi esta...

Draco: Diciendo... ¿¡POR QUE CENSURA NOS DEJASTE ENCERRADOS LA OTRA VEZ?!

Hatsu: Uuu ¿Para que se lleven mejor...?

Harry: Entonces funsiono , ¬¬ no es que sea todo amor y paz con Malfoy, pero...

Chocolana y Hatsu: o Se confesaron su amor?!

Draco y Harry: Ò.Ó NO, PAR DE ENFERMAS!!

Chocolana y Hatsu: T-T ustedes no nos quieren- lloran abarazadas- Ò.Ó PUES VAN A APRENDER A QUERERNOS!!- comienzan a perseguirlos con metralletas, bombas, ladrillos, pistolas, latigos, etc...

Luego de Muuuucho correr y perder tiempo

Draco: Potter... si queremos vivir tenemos que distraerlas- dijo corriendo al lado de su compañero de 'juerga'

Malfoy: Vale... ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Draco: Si... pero... h-hay tres opciones, uno... gritamos que agradezcan los reviews; dos, nos montamos una escena ... y-a-o-i; o tres... nos hacemos los muertos...

Potter: Voto por la a...

Malfoy: Vale... a la cuenta de tres...

Draco y Harry: uno, dos y... tres... ¡ALTO!- dejan de correr pero las chicas no

Chocolana: Ò.Ó

Potter: ehh... los reviews!!

Hatsu: O.O!!! cierto! mami!! los reviews!!

Chocolana ó.ò se me habia olvidado! n.ñUuu agradezcamos ahora... . Uuu aunque quizas ya se fueron los lectores TT!!! GOMEN NASAI! NO MEREZCO SU PERDOOOOOON!!- corre en sentido contrario hacia un precipicio, se tira.

los tres: o.Ô?!

Draco: esta loka...

Harry: Demasiado...

Hatsu: agradezcamos!!!!

Potter: ehh... los reviews!!

Hatsu: O.O!!! cierto! mami!! los reviews!!

Chocolana ó.ò se me habia olvidado! n.ñUuu agradezcamos ahora... . Uuu aunque quizas ya se fueron los lectores TT!!! GOMEN NASAI! NO MEREZCO SU PERDOOOOOON!!- corre en sentido contrario hacia un precipicio, se tira.

los tres: o.Ô?!

Draco: esta loka...

Harry: Demasiado...

Hatsu: agradezcamos!!!!

**Para Dark Guy:**

Harry: TT si, aquí no me quieren!!

Hatsu: - es que teniendo a Draco…

Draco: se que soy perfecto… ¿No es idiota?

Hatsu: O.o yo creo que si !!!

Harry: Ò.Ó CLARO QUE NO LO SOY! T-T gracias amigo… T-T

Hatsu: Gracias por el review!!! Que bueno que te hayas reido! Esperamos que te guste… este cap! XD

**Para Saya Asakura:**

Hatsu: ahora ya no es secreta!!!

Harry¡Todas ustedes estan lokas!!

Draco: en eso concordamos… OMG! CONCORDAMOS EN ALGO!

Hatsu: ah… el amor!!! Gracias por el review!!!

**Para Neko-Fafa:**

Hatsu: Hola

Draco: no me babees simple muggle, soy demasiado perfecto…

Chocolana: solo Potter?- apareciendo

Draco: Claro, solo Pott… ¡ QUE?

Harry: O///OUuu yo… yo…

Hatsu¿No te gusta?

Draco: Claro que no!!

Harry: DRACO NO ME QUIERE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- sale corriendo y llorando como una niña

Draco: O.O HARR… POTTER! ESPERA!!- lo persigue…

Chocolana: Flechas de Amor??

Hatsu: Gracias a Cupido…

Chocolana: Gracias Fafita! Don't Woorry, be happy!!

Hatsu: lastima que solo sea temporal

Chocolana: por algo existen las camaras- ambas sonrien de forma macabra.

**Para DarckSoubi:**

Chocolana: Ai nou ai nou… (I Know, I know) Gracias!

Hatsu: Haaiii nn!! Yo hablo aqui!! O.o ¿No sabias?

Chocolana: Ai nou, ai nou… bat ai veri floja

Hatsu: Uuu cuanto durara el efecto?

Chocolana: lo suficiente como para hacer un especial !! XDDD oka… Uuu cuando pueda!! Lo leo XD

Hatsu: -w- ñuuuu

Chocolana: O.o eso mismo, bai bai hijita, y gracias!!

**Para Manini:**

Chocolana: O.o guapa? XD que miedo! Pero honto que gracias

Hatsu: si te gusta la historia de mi mami?

Chocolana: nOn!! TT GRACIAS!! TT honto que si! Y… cambiando el tema… obvio que le enseñare

Hatsu: n.n Bueno ahora la siguió… aunque en realidad… la habia acabado hace unos dias XD

Chocolana: espero que tambien te haya gustado este cap! Besos para ti tambien!!!

**Para liwk:**

Chocolana: O.o puediese ser Neville? n.nUuu hay gente que le gusta la pareja que hace con Theo, tu que opinas?

Hatsu: IM BARBIE GIRL!!!

Chocolana: XDD sio, yo tambien me puse a reir al pensar que Theo le gustaba Aqua… ademas, que eso ya va en un Flash-Back…

Hatsu: n.n de porque le gusta, vedad mami n.n? ukiuuu

Chocolana: Hai! En cuanto a lo de mi estilo… T-T lo tengo hace aaaaños XD por lo menos se que te gusta - GRACIAS! Y LO HARE!

Finalizan los comentarios, todo va normal… cuando de pronto aparecen corriendo Harry y Draco. Mal.

Potter: Ò.Ó POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA CON MALFOY EN UNA PIE- el aludido le pisa el pie- Y TU MADRE! … T.T me lele

Draco: ejem… ¿nos dieron algo?

Hatsu y Chocolana: etto… nops… y… flechasdelamortemporalmentetemporalesbycupido… BAI BAI!!- salen corriendo- DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ONEGAI!!- corren a perderse antes de que los dos jóvenes asimilen la informacion


	4. Traumas, dudas y dulzura

Chocolana: Bueno, año nuevo, vida nueva y curso nuevo -w- 

Hatsu: Y peleas arregladas

Chocolana: Sio, pero vas a seguir castigada.

Draco y Harry: I.I?- no entienden

Hatsu: A buuuuu!!- pataletas, berrinches y pucheros varios- bueno ya...

Chocolana: Como sea, aqui ta el fic!

Draco: Par de lokas...

Harry: Son familia...

Chocolana: A CALLAR POTTER!!! DIJE!! AQUI TA EL FIC, ACASO TENGO QUE EXPLICARLE A TU ESTUPIDA MENTE DE GRYFFINDOR QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TE CALLES Y QUE COMIENZA EL FIC?!!

Harry: Pe... Pero...

Hatsu: NADA DE PEROS POTTER!

Harry: Draco...- y este solo sonreia sacarronamente

Chocolana: NO METAS A NUESTRO PRINCIPE EN ESTO! AHORA TE CALLAS!!!

Draco: Cof, cof...- ambas miran al rubio- Que comience el fic- las dos se maravillan, y asi se da inicio a la historia.

_Señales:_

- Dialogo  
- Dialogo- acción  
-- Acción- Dialogo.  
'sarcasmo o para... recalcar de alguna manera'

**Dedicacion:** a mi pack 2x1, Dark Andrómeda y Darksoubi

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Los GrySly's ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

* * *

**_¥§§§¥ ¿Traumas, dudas y ternuras__? ¥§§§¥_**

* * *

_  
_

_ Y saliendo del baño... _Nos podemos fijar en una pareja contrastada por el color de su cabello y piel con una bellísima sonrisa, el brillo de sus orbes centellaban diversión y cansancio al mismo tiempo. Siendo sinceros, a pesar de que el espacio era muy reducido, se lo habían pasado bastante bien. Aunque claro, les pareció ver en un momento unos ojos ¿Sin embargo que más daba? Lo hecho, hecho se queda... Y vaya que estaba bien hecho.

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se ubicaron de nuevo en sus respectivos asientos, bueno, si se puede llamar 'sentarse bien' a que uno este sentado encima del otro mientras que sus piernas están en lugar de su cuerpo. Sus voces eran juguetonas y somnolientas, mas ellos querían seguir dándose besitos, haciéndose arrumacos y lo que siga. Hay que celebrar la pronta reconciliación ¿Verdad que si?

- Ejem...- una voz tosió repetidas veces, la verdad es que no pudo evitarlo.

-- Ambos giraron sus rostros con ojos asesinos, despedían una aura maligna.

- Como que están ocupados... yo... me retiro- sacó fuerza de flageza para prácticamente salir huyendo hacia su asiento.

Bueno, eran jóvenes y los había interrumpido, ya... lo entendía, estaban en sus arrumacos y añuñus y también sabe cuan molesto es eso... pero... ¿Tenían que haberlo mirado tan re-feo? El pobre hasta iba a tener pesadillas de un diabólico Harry y un furibundo Draco a lo más Anime de tamaño gigante con cuerpos amorfos, dientes de sierra y lengua bípeda persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar tratando de convertirlo en simples cenizas... Sí, ya lo venía venir, tendría miedo... no, que pesadilla Dumby y Voldy en zunga de leopardos bailando un streptease, y luego... peor aún... Siendo amarrado en una silla, con miles de hechizos y pociones para sólo ver, y ver, y ver eso sin poder huir... ¡OMG!... Y fue así como nuestro querido Rems quedó en estado cata tónico. Ni nombrar a Barnie... bueno, como iba diciendo... pobre de nuestro querido y siempre lindo Rems... su pesadilla iba en aumento como mi estupidez en escribir, pero ya que, sigamos con los demás. Y mientras Rems se traumaba Theo se despertó y no le prestó ni la más mínima atención al lupino que cada vez estaba más absorto en su propia pesadilla a futuro, que más diría yo actual.

Ahora el de pelirrojo cabello y 'astucia' extrema se hallaba despertándose apoyado en el suave y cómodo hombro de su compañero de viaje, llámese Blaise Zabini, quien miraba atentamente hacia la ventana hasta que escuchó un pequeño bostezo, giró su rostro y miró un poco hacia abajo, solamente para contemplar como su dulce y secreto niño abría sus párpados mostrando una infantil expresión mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces para luego frotarse sus ojitos somnolientos. Su primer impulso era llegar, tirársele encima y prácticamente violarlo ahí mismo, pero no... Él es un caballero, un slytherin al fin y al cabo, no debía permitirse el hecho de lanzarse sobre el inocente Weasley, aunque lo quisiese con todo su yo.

- Blis...- dijo en un susurro como si fuese un pequeño niño

-- no le quedó de otra que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo fervientemente entre sus brazos- ¿Si, Ron?- cuestionó calmo.

- Te...- calló abruptamente ocultando su carita en el brazo del otro y susurró algo- o...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con una ceja levemente levantada tratando de mirarlo- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te...- su voz volvió a disminuir considerablemente- o...- volvió a terminar igual que antes.

- ¿Ron, qué quieres decir?- inquirió tiernamente mientras le obligaba a verle tomándole por el mentón con las yemas de los dedos.

- Que...- se miraron fijamente, un miedo oculto le obligo a mentir- tengo sueño...- termino diciendo cerrando sus párpados y bostezando.

- Entonces sigue durmiendo... Todavía falta mucho- acotó sonriendo para el otro, aunque sabía que no lo estaba viendo.

El gryffi prefirió no seguir hablando, y si bien antes había estado muy cómodo, no quería volver a molestar a Blaise, o eso creía hasta que el aludido sin previo aviso empujó delicadamente con su mano, hasta que, su cabeza quedó nuevamente apoyada en su anterior almohada, debía admitirlo, el hombro de Blaise se le hacia realmente cómodo para apoyar su cabeza, sentar ideas y descansar. Éste había sido un día realmente extraño para él. Sin embargo era hermoso.

Blaise miraba de nuevo hacia afuera, acariciando los pelirrojos cabellos de su compañero, su mirada estaba perdida cada vez más mientras iba sintiendo que la respiración de a quien acariciaba para velarle el sueño se iba haciendo cada vez más pausada, profunda, tranquila y serena. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, recordando con lujo y detalle cuando lo comenzó a mirar con otros ojos...

_♠ Flash-Back ♠_

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde la formación de la dichosa banda. Y a esta altura ya a nadie le molestaba tanto el tener que compartir con los otros.

Blaise Zabini estaba tratando de comportarse más con el pelirrojo, pero es que a veces le resultaba realmente fastidioso con todo su ataque hacia las serpientes, pero bueno, algo se intentaba. Y como dice el dicho... "Peor es nada"

Por ahí paseaba, solitario, hasta que encontró un extraño objeto... bueno, parecían unas orejeras, pero tenían una especie de... algo colgando, y estaba conectado a una cosa ovalada. Tuvo curiosidad así que lo tomó, las colocó en sus orejitas y comenzó a fijarse que la cosa ovalada tenía como botoncitos... Sin pensarlo mucho, apretó varios al mismo tiempo y fue ahí cuando un gran sonido salio de ellos.

- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡Están malditos!!!- y los arroja rápidamente apenas pudo sacárselos.

- ¿Qué diablos haces con mis audífonos?- cuestionó molesto un muy ceñudo Ron Weasley al tiempo que se acercaba al espantado chico.

- ¡Esa cosa casi me deja sordo!- dijo como toda excusa

- Ah...-respondió comenzando a tranquilizarse algo extrañado- es que el volumen está muy fuerte...- bajó lo dicho, se acercó a Blaise y le colocó los audífonos- Así sí ¿Cierto? Me los regaló Harry

- Mmm...- asintió, enarqueó una ceja y...- jajaja ¡Que canción más tonta!- dijo comenzando a reírse

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras acercaba más su cuerpo y su cara para poder escuchar- ¡Oye, a mi me gusta Aqua!

- Jajajaa, pero... pero... Jajajaja- y las risas no se contenían- Waaaajajajaja! Theo!!

Y como entendiendo la idea que quería expresar el pobre Sly el Gry comenzó a reírse de lo lindo... es que... Nott¿Nott y esa música? Eso sería... más que gracioso... o si... Quizás más adelante alguna idea muy 'astuta' serviría.

Así pasaron casi todo el día, escuchando música, hablando un poco, cantando otro. Y obviamente riéndose cada vez que escuchaban una canción muy estúpida o capciosa. En realidad, quizás Slytherins y Gryffindors podían convivir juntos, y esa fue conclusión de ambos sin saber que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando ya era hora de ir a comer se separaron un poco, sólo un poco.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé que todas las serpientes eran...- e hizo una mueca odiosa- pero creo que puede ser que no.

- Lo mismo digo Weasley de los leones...- dijo ya con una leve sonrisa inclinándose un poco.

- Ron, sólo dime Ron- sonrió de forma dulce, se volvió a acercar.

Instintivamente el castaño trató de alejarse un poco, algo le decía muy internamente que fuese lo que fuese que pasaría, no debía suceder, algo se lo estaba advirtiendo. Sin embargo no pudo escapar del abrazo que le otorgó el de ojos azules, ahora su cuerpo estaba petrificado, y al sentir unos labios apoyándose en su mejilla terminó de morir, sus piernas temblaban y no sabía que hacer... ¿Lo abrazaba o no¿Por qué simplemente no lo apartó apenas pudo¿Por qué? Y cuando volvió a ver esa sonrisa supo que estaba condenado a algo peor que la muerte, peor que ir a Azakaban, era peor que todo lo que había conocido... era amor.

_♠ Fin Flash-Back ♠_

Quizás el aroma del cabello de su love secret, o quizás era la lejanía de los recuerdos, o el extenso viaje, pero fuese lo que fuese... Algo lo estaba embargando en un adormilado sueño mientras su mano caía quedando cercana a otra de forma inconciente.

Ellas, la duda siempre estaba entre ellas. A cualquiera siempre confundían, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, hasta en los tonos de voz en los cuales conversaban... Cercanas o... ¿Muy cercanas¿Qué tipo de cercanía¿Desde cuándo? Para los demás todo eso era desconocido, pero para ellas sólo su cercanía...

Sabían que se estimaban, se cuidaban, confiaban y querían... El problema era lo último... ¿Cómo se querían¿Como hermanas¿Amigas¿Madre e hija? o... quizás ¿Algo más? Ni ellas lo sabían... ¿Sería bueno hacer una prueba? Tal ves eso les aclararía las cosas entre ellas, o tal ves no.

Ahora mismo se encontraban calladas. Una fingiendo mirar el paisaje y la otra fingía estar ocupada revisando las giras. Sin embargo ambas se miraban de reojo, haciéndose las mismas preguntas y respondiéndose lo mismo.

Saben muy bien de sus juegos, pero solamente son eso... ¿verdad? Simples juegos, no tenían algo que ver con la duda que las rondaban... Así tenía que ser, y así sería. Fin de la historia... ¿o no?

* * *

Chocolana: YA! ESCUCHEN... lean... -w- MIS QUERIDOS eh... ¿Lectores? Les tengo un Anuncio! Voten!! Quieren que Pansy y Hermione sean pareja?! 

Hatsu: A, si asi lo quieren. O B, si no quieren

Draco: sera- suspira resignado

Chocolana: Agradezcamos...

Hatsu: los reviews!!

******_Para leo no aioria_:**

Chocolana: Hijitaaaaaa!!!! XDD

Hatsu: Como que el mensaje es bien viejo, ne?

Chocolana: No seee... onda como que yo cacho que si XD UNA SEMANA!!!

Hatsu: ¬¬ Una semana...

Chocolana: Aqui esta la contitu! Espero que te guste hijita!! Besosos!!!

******_Para Mariza_:**

Chocolana: Uuu Jejeje, pues si... v.v soy una irresponsable

Hatsu: Floja! floja!!

Chocolana: ¬¬ Ya callate suero, tu sabes que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza T-T

Hatsu?¬? Waaa... baba

Chocolana: Muchas gracias por el review!!!! jejeje... YO TAMBIEN AMO A ESA PAREJA!

******_Para Lyat'n'Liar_:**

Chocolana: Tiito-guagua-kawaii-kun!! Gracias!!! jejeje aqui lo continue

Hatsu: Regalo de navidad??

Chocolana: Eh... Uuu Creo que te lo debo... -w- diablos, tengo que hacerlo! pero nunca me aclaraste eso!!

Hatsu: Seeee... ?¬? He is sooooooo sexy

Chocolana: Noooo!!! Ron no con ellos, lo siento tiito, pero se queda con Blaise!

Hatsu: XDDD Gracias por el review!! mentiroso?

******_Para Neko-Fafa_:**

Chocolana: nananananaa!! Tengo tus orejeras y no te las voe a devolver!!!

Hatsu: n.n a menos que actualices XD

Chocolana: Wujuuuuuu!!! Voe a quedarme con estas orejeras! Soy lo maximo!!!

Hatsu: Y me las vas a prestar... cierto? ¬¬

Chocolana: eh... Yo no asusto! jijiji... sip, en el baño, pobre rems, y XDD esas estan lokas! y ellos son asi. Bai bai y gracias!... ACTUALIZA BAKA!

******_Para Leo no Aioria_:**

Chocolana: Hai hai, es corto porque no me pagan lo suficiente compo ara que sea mas largo XD

Hatsu: y porque le da flojera pensar mas!

Chocolana: Ya dejaaa T-T Bueno... aparte... v.v ya paso el año... XD pero filo!! seee, son todos unos pillines. Besoso!!!

Hatsu: Seeee... -babea- waaaa... gracias por el review

******_Para manini_:**

Chocolana?.? gracias por perdonar mis pecados!! Aunque no lo sepas... o creo que si... da igual

Hatsu: Yaaaa!!! termina la idea! me enfeeeeeeeermaaaaaaaaaasssss- con cara de loka

Chocolana: Ya, ya... T-T lo que ioba decir es que eres una de mis autoras favoritas... y me halaga tus comentarios XD

Hatsu: "hey! te tardaste un buen... pero estas perdonada poq m guta el fic! sigue" No sera mucho? ¬¬

Chocolana: Viniendo de ella. es preciso- con un fondo de rosas

Hatsu: No hay caso, gracias por el reviewcito!!

******_Para Dark Guy_:**

Chocolana: Lokas quienes? Pansy y Hermi? Si, lo estan... y si lo dices por quien escribe el fic... Solo lo hago yo!! XDD ni siquiera la Suero dice los comentarios que dice, porque todo sale de mi retorcidamente

Hatsu: Aunque eso no deberia saberse ¬¬, pero ya lo saben... soy tan linda! o sea, cachai que el otro dia me peine...

Chocolana: no comiences! no comiences!! Potter perfecto? seee, claro, en un mundo alterno... El unico perfecrto

Hatsu: maravilloso, hermoso, Adonis es...

Chocolana y Hatsu: Draco Malfy y la boca te queda ahi mismo!

Chocolana: Yo creo que vino primero el Huevo!

Hatsu: XDDD Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion!!! Gracias por el reviewcito!

Volviendo al estudio

Harry: Todos me odian... me odian... me odian...- tambaleandose como enfermito

Draco: Eh... Potter?- acercandosele- estas... bien?

Harry: me odian...- lo mira con los ojitos llorosos- como voy a estar bien si todos me odian?- con carita tiste tiste

Draco: ya... no es para tanto Potter...- se sienta al lado suyo

A lo lejitos las dos lokas se habian callado para ver la escena con corazoncitos, y rosas como fondo

Harry: Como que no?- oculta su carita entre sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas

Draco: No... eh... yo... yo... yo no te odio...- dijo tratando de consolarlo, mientras un tanto timido rodeaba la espalda del moreno con una de sus manos- Tranquilo...

A lo lejos... se veia un charco de baba.

Chocolana: wah...- babea- con...continuaraaaaa

Hatsu: de... dejen... wah...- mas baba- reviewcitos...

Chocolana: Seee... Voten... Bai bai waaahh...- baba, baba y mas baba.


End file.
